Lullaby
by Jullie McCarty Cullen
Summary: Quanto tempo uma memória é capaz de permanecer intacta, inalterada pelos ponteiros do relógio que correm com velocidade? Uma canção. Seria uma canção capaz de adormecer o passado e despertar dois corações de um sonho que parecia impossível de acabar?
1. Prólogo

_Cause when I arrive, dear it won't be that long_

_No, it won't seem like anytime that I've been gone_

_It ain't the first time, it won't be the last_

_Won't you remember these words to help the time pass?_

_Lullaby, I'm not nearby _

_Sing this lullaby to yourself_

_Don't you cry, no don't you cry_

_Sing this lullaby to yourself…_

(Lullaby, Jack Johnson)

-

**PRÓLOGO**

Um bichinho de pelúcia. Talvez essa fosse a melhor forma de descrevê-lo quando eu o segurei em meus braços pela primeira vez. O cabelo fino e anormalmente escuro cobria toda sua cabeça minúscula, os olhinhos azuis mal conseguiam ficar abertos por muito tempo. Ele se debatia debaixo dos inúmeros cobertores, resmungando, querendo se livrar da prisão a que fora imposto.

Um bebê humano. Um bebê humano frágil e inocente em uma casa recheada de vampiros. Carlisle não estava em seu juízo perfeito quando decidiu roubá-lo do hospital, só podia ser.

Então o pequeno embrulho começou a choramingar, a voz fina cortando o ar gelado daquela madrugada de março. Eu o apertei contra mim em uma tentativa inútil de mantê-lo aquecido. Sem saber o que fazer, eu comecei a cantar, baixinho, meus lábios quase tocando seus ouvidos. Aos poucos o garotinho foi se acalmando, o choro ficando mais fraco, até que o único barulho no carro era o dos pneus girando rápido sobre o asfalto.

Eu o aninhei em meus braços com o cuidado de cobri-lo com todos os cobertores e o observei dormir. Era tão calmo, tão sereno, tão inocente. Sorri por um momento, contemplando toda a fragilidade e dependência daquele ser humano que eu carregava junto a mim.

-Já escolheu o nome dele, Alice?

Eu me virei para Carlisle, quase alheia à sua presença ao meu lado. Assenti devagar com a cabeça e voltei meus olhos para o pequeno embrulho que jazia em meus braços.

-Emmett. – eu respondi. – Emmett Cullen.


	2. Um Sequestro

UM – SEQUESTRO

_Come stop your crying, you will be alright._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

-You'll be in my Heart, Phil Collins.

Já era tarde da noite quando o médico pálido de cabelos louros entrou apressado pela porta da frente, deixando a mala em cima da mesa e se jogando no sofá. Ele deitou a cabeça no braço do móvel impecável e levou as mãos ao rosto, desconcertado. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido, não com ele. Não nas _mãos_ dele!

- Carlisle? – uma voz doce chamou vinda das escadas. – É você?

O médico respirou fundo. Ele não queria conversar.

- Agora não, Esme. – ele falou, tentando manter o tom calmo na voz. – Preciso ficar sozinho.

Esme balançou a cabeça. Ela o conhecia bem demais para deixá-lo sozinho naquele estado. Devagar, ela desceu os degraus, sem fazer um barulho sequer. Carlisle não se mexeu, embora soubesse que a esposa se aproximava. Ela se abaixou ao lado dele, passando os dedos longos pelos cabelos claros do marido.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – ela perguntou apreensiva. Carlisle tirou as mãos do rosto, forçando-se para encarar a esposa.

- Eu deixei ela morrer, Esme. – ele falou com o olhar apagado. – Eu não consegui...

A mulher de cabelos castanhos franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa. Do que ele estava falando?

- Quem morreu, Carlisle? – ela falou assustada. – O que aconteceu?

O médico engoliu seco. Era difícil falar sobre aquilo. Era difícil falar sobre seus fracassos, embora eles fossem quase inexistentes.

- A mãe do bebê, Esme. – ele falou de uma vez. – Na mesa de cirurgia. – ele começou a balançar a cabeça. – A hemorragia foi muito grande, eu não consegui controlar.

Esme corria os dedos gelados pelos cabelos do marido, aflita. Era quase como se ela se sentisse tão culpada quanto ele.

- Calma... – ela sussurrou tentando sorrir para ele. – Você mesmo disse, a hemorragia ficou fora de controle, não foi culpa sua. Talvez fosse para ser assim...

-Não! – Carlisle interrompeu. – Era uma vida e estava sob _minha_ responsabilidade. Agora o garotinho vai ficar sem uma mãe, sem uma família. Ele não tem mais ninguém. Querem levá-lo para o orfanato daqui uma semana. Eu não posso deixar... ele não tem culpa de nada.

- Nem você, Carlisle... – ela tentou argumentar. – Vão encontrar uma boa família para ele.

- Ele é tão bonito, Esme... – Carlisle falou, ignorando o comentário da esposa. – É grande, forte... nasceu com quatro quilos... E os olhinhos... – ele olhou para o teto, como se visualizasse a figura do garoto em sua mente. – Tão azuis... o cabelo tão preto, a pele tão clarinha. Tão quente. – ele voltou os olhos para a esposa. – Não posso deixar que o levem.

Esme ergueu as sobrancelhas, receosa. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que o marido havia tomado uma decisão de procedência duvidosa.

- Você não está pensando em...

- Estou. – ele a interrompeu, endireitando-se no sofá. – Eu vou sequestrá-lo, Esme.

-

- Quem concordou com essa idéia? – O garoto de cabelos acobreados perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Seu pai não podia estar falando sério. Podia?

- Eu e a Esme. – Carlisle respondeu, sentado de frente para todos, que o olhavam com expressões que variavam da surpresa extrema ao choque absoluto. – Estamos apenas comunicando o resto da família.

A garota pequena de cabelos curtos encostada na mesa ergueu a mão, a boca aberta.

- Bom, mas eu acho que _todos_ deviam concordar. – ela protestou. – Sabe, um bebê humano não é a mesma coisa que um cachorro.

Carlisle riu. Era tão típico dela dizer aquele tipo de coisa.

-Ainda bem que você sabe que não, Alice. – ele falou com um sorriso no rosto. – Requer muito mais cuidado... E controle da parte de vocês.

Seus olhos pararam no homem de cabelos louros bagunçados, imediatamente ao lado de Alice. Embora ele já convivesse há anos com a família Cullen, seu vegetarianismo não era _tão_ perfeito assim.

- Jasper? – Esme perguntou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, esperando que ele se manifestasse. O homem piscou forte, destrincando a mandíbula com alguma dificuldade, depois ele deu de ombros.

- Façam o que quiser. – ele falou – Eu acato.

Alice o encarou desconfiada.

- Tem certeza, Jaz? – ela falou, levando as mãos ao seu ombro, um fio de dúvida em sua voz afinada. Jasper assentiu, decidido, embora Alice não estivesse tão certa assim.

- Então está certo. – Carlisle falou, abrindo um sorriso pela primeira vez em dois dias. – Mas eu preciso de ajuda.

As sobrancelhas dos três ouvintes se ergueram ao mesmo tempo, incrédulos.

- Você está brincando, não é, Carlisle? – o garoto de cabelos cor de bronze perguntou, olhando para os outros dois, na expectativa de que concordassem com ele. – Você quer ajuda para seqüestrar o _moleque_?

- Não o chame assim, Edward. – Carlisle falou, cruzando os braços. – Ele vai ser seu irmão.

Edward revirou os olhos. Mais um irmão era a última coisa de que ele precisava. Talvez a penúltima. A última com certeza era um irmão _humano_.

Tímida, Alice levantou a mão no canto da sala. Ela provavelmente se arrependeria daquilo, mas era melhor não pensar muito.

- Eu posso ajudar, Carlisle.

O médico ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Pode? – ele repetiu por reflexo. Edward e Jasper se entreolharam, sem entender nada. O que tinha dado nela?

Alice balançou a cabeça positivamente, sorrindo. Jasper a olhou em choque.

- Por que de repente você decidiu ajudar? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

Alice deu de ombros.

- É um bebê, Jaz. – ela falou, sorrindo. – Um bebezinho... Alguém precisa cuidar dele.

- E precisa sermos _nós_? – ele insistiu, incrédulo. – Você sabe que isso pode ser perigoso, não sabe?

Alice respirou fundo.

- Jaz, você consegue. – ela falou se aproximando dele, dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios frios. – Você é forte.

Jasper revirou os olhos. Ele estava cansado das pessoas falando o quão forte e capaz ele era de se controlar.

- Tudo bem... – ele falou, por fim. – Eu vou conseguir me acostumar.

Alice sorriu satisfeita e o abraçou com força.

Um bebê. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não via uma criança, que ela não sentia o calor emanar de um corpo humano. Loucura? Total e absoluta. Mas era uma loucura na qual valia a pena insistir. Valia a pena tentar.

Ela soltou Jasper e se virou para Carlisle.

- Quando nós vamos? – ela perguntou, animada.

- Amanhã. – ele respondeu sorrindo, aliviado. O garotinho ia ter um lar, uma família. – Amanhã à noite, Alice.

-

A Mercedes preta parou sem fazer barulho na frente do único hospital da cidade. Fazia frio, a chuva fina caía monotonamente, acentuando ainda mais a sensação de baixa temperatura daquele final de inverno.

- Carlisle, tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo? – Alice perguntou apreensiva quando o médico puxou a chave da ignição.

- Quem devia saber disso é _você_. – ele falou sorrindo, se virando para puxar seu jaleco no banco de trás. – Vamos, Alice.

A garota respirou fundo, não ter nenhuma previsão pessimista do que estava para acontecer parecia ser um bom sinal. Ela puxou a trava da porta e saiu do carro, apreensiva. Carlisle saiu em seguida, terminando de passar os braços pela manga do jaleco impecavelmente branco.

- Eu não vou ganhar um desses? – ela perguntou, apontando para o médico. Ele riu.

- Agora não. – ele respondeu, caminhando para a entrada. – Acho que não vai precisar.

Alice deu de ombros. Normalmente não havia razão para questionar Carlisle. Então eles atravessaram a porta, Carlisle andava como se estar ali às onze e meia da noite, com uma mulher estranha à tira colo, fosse uma coisa absolutamente normal.

- Boa noite, Judy. – ele falou quando passou pela recepção, acenando para a mulher corpulenta que estava atrás do balcão. Antes que ela tivesse chance de dizer ou questionar qualquer coisa, ele já estava virando no corredor que dava acesso à ala da maternidade.

Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ela não vai vir atrás de nós? – a garota perguntou, surpresa. – Sei lá, nós praticamente invadimos o hospital.

Carlisle riu, sem parar de caminhar, apontando para que virassem para a direita.

- Você está _comigo_, Alice. Ninguém vai te barrar.

- É, por um momento eu me esqueci da sua ficha impecável e fama de bom-moço. Coisas que, aliás, estão prestes a ir por água abaixo, você sabe disso, não sabe? – ela acrescentou.

Carlisle deu de ombros.

- Ninguém vai saber. É pelo garotinho, Alice. Não posso deixar que o levem para um orfanato. – Carlisle apontou para frente com a cabeça. – Bom, chegamos.

Os dois pararam de frente para a porta dupla da maternidade e se entreolharam. Alice engoliu seco, apreensiva.

- O que nós fazemos agora?

Carlisle colocou a mão em seu ombro, um sorriso confortável em seu rosto pálido.

- Alice, relaxe. – ele falou com calma, em um tom quase inaudível. – Eu preciso falar com a enfermeira que está de plantão e tirá-la de lá. _Portanto_, não deixe que ela te veja. Depois que ela sair, você entra. Tem que ser rápido, entendeu?

Alice assentiu com a cabeça, começando a entrar em choque. Aquele estado em que você não tem certeza do que está fazendo, apenas faz para não desistir no meio do caminho. Aquilo era uma loucura, um crime. Seqüestrar crianças é o tipo de coisa pela qual as pessoas vão para a cadeia e ficam por lá por um _bom_ tempo.

E, por Deus, já imaginou _ela_ usando listras preto e branco?!

Ignorou o tremor de pavor que subiu por sua coluna ao imaginar o destino trágico. _Calma, Alice, calma. _

- Mas... você vai..._Carlisle_! – ela gritou entre os dentes quando o médico abriu a porta do berçário sem cerimônias, com um sorriso arrasador e foi falar com a enfermeira que cuidava dos bebês.

Alice ficou desnorteada, sem saber exatamente para qual lado ir. Ela precisava se lembrar de matá-lo quando o encontrasse de novo. Então a garota correu os olhos de um lado para o outro do corredor, tentando decidir o que fazer. Foi quando ela ouviu o barulho de sapatos batendo apressados contra o chão, vindos imediatamente de trás da porta.

_Mas será que o Carlisle não podia ter um __pouquinho__ menos de poder de persuasão?_ Alice virou no primeiro corredor à sua esquerda, onde ela avistou um banheiro. Perfeito. Ela abriu a porta rápido e ficou ali dentro, até os passos da enfermeira ficarem fracos ao longe. Só depois disso ela saiu, sem fazer barulho, olhando para os lados.

Ela abriu a porta de vidro e avistou Carlisle, apoiado em um bercinho no fundo da sala. Se controlando para não estapeá-lo ali mesmo e disposta a exigir que ele verbalizasse qualquer mudança repentina de idéia a partir daquele momento, ela se aproximou.

- _Nunca mais_ faça isso, eu quase tive um –

Mas Carlisle não estava ouvindo, ele tinha os olhos dourados fixos no montinho de cobertores dentro do berço. Alice parou as palavras no meio do caminho e abaixou o olhar.

- Ele não é lindo, Alice? – Carlisle perguntou, levantando o olhar para ela, colocando a mão fria sobre o cobertor.

O bebê respirou fundo, tranqüilo. Alice voltou a olhar para Carlisle, os olhos brilhando, a expressão incrédula.

- Ele é tão pequeno, Carlisle... – ela falou com a voz fraca. – É tão calmo, tão _lindo_...

Carlisle sorriu gentilmente, levando as costas dos dedos até o rostinho rosado do garoto, que se encolheu com um arrepio.

- Agora você entende por que eu não posso deixar que o levem?

Alice sorriu, depois colocou a mão nos cabelos finos do garotinho. Claro, agora fazia todo o sentido. Assim que ela colocou os olhos no bebê, calmo, dormindo ali quietinho, alheio ao que estava prestes a acontecer com ele... Foi como... Como se houvesse alguma coisa a mais ali... Alguma coisa que ela não conseguia explicar, algum tipo de... _ligação_.

- Uhum... – ela murmurou sem abrir a boca. – Posso pegar?

Carlisle abriu um sorriso, tirando a mão do corpinho do bebê.

- Claro, vá em frente. – ele falou, apoiando a mão nos ombros da garota. – Ele é seu irmão agora.

Alice sorriu e passou as mãos por baixo do bebê, levantando-o com cuidado do bercinho. Ela o aninhou em seus braços, depois se voltou para Carlisle, preocupada.

- A enfermeira vai descobrir que ele não está mais aqui quando voltar.

- Eu tenho um plano. Apenas fique quieta, vou falar que você é representante do orfanato.

Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você não acha _mesmo_ que isso vai funcionar, acha?

Carlisle riu.

- Eu garanto o meu poder de persuasão. – ele falou com um sorriso torto no rosto. – Agora pode ir na frente que eu vou falar com a enfermeira.

Alice não discutiu. O que quer que houvesse na cabeça de Carlisle, tinha uma probabilidade relativamente grande de dar absolutamente certo. Ela ajeitou o garotinho nos braços e caminhou na direção da porta.

- Ei, Alice. – Carlisle chamou, quando ela se preparava para empurrar a porta de vidro. A garota se virou, curiosa. – Vá pensando em um nome para ele.

Alice sorriu e olhou para o garotinho que dormia inocentemente em seus braços, tentando imaginar algum nome que combinasse com aquele rostinho. Ela abriu a porta com cuidado, deixando Carlisle para trás no berçário, fazendo com que o garotinho começasse a se mexer.

Alice tentou afofar os cobertores que envolviam o bebê, sem saber se devia aconchegá-lo mais contra si ou afastá-lo de seu corpo frio. Ela acelerou o passo, sem fazer barulho, torcendo para que o garoto não começasse a chorar enquanto ela ainda estivesse andando pelos corredores.

- Shhh... – ela sussurrou para ele, passando os dedos levemente pelo rostinho do bebê, fazendo-o abrir os olhos. – Nossa... – ela murmurou com a voz fraca. – Seus olhos são lindos, sabia? Tão azuis...

O bebezinho piscava os olhos, sem entender uma palavra, tentando se mexer no meio de tantos cobertores. Então Alice sentiu uma mão fria em seu ombro. Era Carlisle.

- Como ele está? – o médico perguntou.

Alice sorriu olhando para o garotinho.

- Ele acabou de acordar... Espero que não comece a chorar. – ela voltou a atenção para o pai. – Você já falou com a enfermeira?

Carlisle a empurrava pelos corredores, guiando-a para a saída de emergência do hospital.

- Já. – ele respondeu com naturalidade, abrindo a porta da saída para Alice. – Ainda vou precisar arrumar umas coisas, mas por enquanto está tudo certo.

Alice não respondeu. Apesar de conviver a quase meia década com Carlisle, ele costumava surpreendê-la com certa freqüência.

- Nós vamos precisar de leite. – ela falou, protegendo o bebê da chuva fina. – Ele vai ficar com fome logo.

Carlisle abriu a porta do carro e esperou que Alice se sentasse, fechando-a em seguida e caminhando para o lado do motorista.

- Eu já comprei tudo, Alice. Ontem. – ele acrescentou, girando a chave na ignição.

Definitivamente, Carlisle havia tirado o dia para surpreendê-la. Ele saiu tranqüilamente com o carro, enquanto Alice observava o bebezinho que havia voltado a dormir em seus braços. Tão pequeno, sem a menor idéia da reviravolta que sua vida, ainda tão curta, faria. Vez ou outra ele resmungava, tentando abrir os bracinhos, mexendo as perninhas. Alice começou a balançá-lo, desajeitada. Acalmar bebês não era uma coisa com a qual ela estivesse cem por cento familiarizada. Na verdade, nem dez por cento.

Então o garotinho começou a chorar.

Ela o apertou contra seu corpo, sem ter certeza se aquela era realmente uma boa idéia, balançando-o gentilmente para cima e para baixo. O que os humanos faziam naquele tipo de situação? Alice forçou a memória, tentando se lembrar de algo que soasse aceitável. Então com um clique, ela se lembrou.

_Música._

Meio incerta, ela levantou o garoto ainda apoiado em seu corpo, quase encostando os lábios frios na orelhinha do bebê. Baixinho, ela começou a cantar, enquanto o embalava com os braços.

E foi como mágica.

O choro do garotinho foi ficando mais fraco, sua expressão mais tranqüila. Era quase como se ele estivesse esperando por aquilo, como se... Como se ele _reconhecesse_ o timbre daquela voz, o tom daquela canção. Até que ele voltou a dormir, calmo, nenhum resquício dos gritos de minutos atrás.

- Já escolheu o nome dele, Alice? – Carlisle perguntou, quando o único barulho voltou a ser o dos pneus correndo sobre o asfalto. Alice correu os dedos pelos cabelos do garotinho, sorrindo bobamente.

- Emmett. – ela respondeu, fitando o bebê que dormia tranqüilamente. – Emmett Cullen.

****

**N/A: **Hey, everybody!

Obrigada pelos comentários no prólogo! *-*

Por favor, comentem e digam o que estão achando! =D

Beijos gelados,

_**JMcCartyC**_


End file.
